1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a setting method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known configurations for providing services from a server to a client. For example, techniques for transmitting a document from a client to a server, and managing the document in the server are provided.
In these days, to reduce the costs for managing and maintaining servers provided in companies and applications operating on the servers, cloud computing systems are attracting attention. In the cloud computing systems, various kinds of applications operating on servers on the Internet can be used. Especially, Google Inc. and Microsoft Corporation are vendors attracting the most attention. These vendors have established many large-scale data centers, and their business activities are aggressive.
Meanwhile, mobile terminals represented by iPhone (registered trademark) and cellular phones with Android as an operating system (registered trademark) are now receiving attention. For the mobile terminals, a configuration for managing data for a user in a mobile terminal using a remote database in a network is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Translation of Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application) No. 2009-516423.
However, setting of various user interfaces on a mobile terminal is difficult because its display area and operation area are small. Especially, entry of character strings relating to setting on the mobile terminal is troublesome. The difficulty in the setting of user interfaces on the mobile terminal is to be solved.